


冰雪奇缘 （三）

by orangete_xhjx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangete_xhjx/pseuds/orangete_xhjx





	冰雪奇缘 （三）

“等等，先说好，你待会儿轻点。”

五个小时之前，莫关山一定不会想到，自己正趴在那垃圾贺天的床上，衣服下摆一直被撩到肩胛骨附近，运动裤的裤腰也褪到了一个相当微妙的位置，红肿滚烫的后腰暴露在微凉的空气中，仍是一跳一跳地痛着，丝毫没有任何缓解的迹象。他莫名有点羞耻，一颗红脑袋拱了拱，最终埋进了贺天的枕头里，他闻着枕巾上清新的洗衣粉气味，还是没办法冷静下来。

……不知为什么，感觉自己变成案板上一条任人宰割的鱼了。

“知道，我下手有数，”贺天似是觉得房间里暖气不够热，随手把床角的被子撩起来盖在莫关山身上，又找来遥控器开了暖风：“你冷不冷。”

“不冷，”莫关山不耐烦扭头去看他，一不小心却牵动了腰：“嘶……”

贺天看他一眼，到底没再嘲笑他，只是从旁边的桌子上取来医药箱，倒了几滴正红花油在掌心捂着：“莫关山。”

“嗯？”

“可能会有点疼，”他手指一勾，掀开了莫关山腰间盖着的被角：“稍微忍一下。”

“等等，你不是说不疼的吗？喂，嘿……”

贺天没有理会他的“垂死挣扎”，掌心稳稳地按上了他那触目惊心的肿块。莫关山的叫喊瞬间消了音，他闷哼一声，浑身一僵——痛感清晰地顺着腰肢爬了上来，竟让他有了片刻的耳鸣，莫关山不自觉蜷紧了十指，在身下被单上抓出两团清晰的褶皱，一丝轻喘从喉咙里挤出来：“草……”

不知是不是错觉，贺天的手指迟滞了一瞬，手上的动作又轻柔了些许。痛感渐渐褪去，那指尖的触感便慢慢清晰了起来——微凉的指腹带着恰到好处的力度揉按过他腰部的红肿，酸麻之后是便是一阵酥痒，着实是他从没有过的感觉。

细汗悄然爬上了额角。

莫关山把头深深埋在柔软的枕头里，忍受着这温柔而疼痛的折磨。正红花油刺激的气味弥漫在狭小的寝室里，竟盖过了被单上柠檬洗涤剂的味道，他心中升起几分焦躁，禁不住蹬了蹬盖在腿上的被子：“你……还要多久。”

“哦？这就要不行了？”熟悉的戏谑语气在离耳朵很近的地方响起，贺天的鼻息湿湿热热地喷在后脖颈上：“看‘莫学长’平时那么厉害的样子，没想到这么不能忍痛。”

“你……”莫关山胸口一闷：“谁说老子不行，我看是你学医不精吧，按了半天一点卵用都没有，还说什么包在你身上，嘶——”

“我只是害怕你受不了，”男人忽然加大了手上的力度，骤然袭来的痛感让莫关山浑身忍不住弹动了一下，又堪堪忍住痛呼缩回原处，只听那贺天笑笑道：“你疼哭了，我可怎么办呀。”

“你才哭，滚蛋，”莫关山疼得面容扭曲，却仍是硬着头皮嘴硬：“你放马过来呀，老子要是叫一声就把‘莫’字翻过来写，你……”

“好，这可是你说的，”贺天直起身子，收了顽劣的语气，认真了起来：“你磕碰得太严重，不用点力气不行，忍着点啊，小莫仔。”

“你他妈……啊！”

 

十五分钟后。

莫关山如同一条死透的鱼，趴在床铺上一动不动，仔细看还能看到整个人仍在轻轻颤着。贺天洗了手，正拿一条白毛巾细细擦着指缝：“你还好吗？”

“好得很。”莫关山哑着嗓子，牙根犹微微泛着酸痛。方才他放出豪言壮志说叫一声就把“莫”字倒过来写，结果刚才整个推拿过程中都把牙咬得死紧，这会儿痛感退去，上头的热血也冷却下来，他才后知后觉地想到，“莫”字是左右对称结构，翻过来写还是“莫”。

所以刚才是中了贺天的激将法。

莫关山忽然觉得自己是个幼稚过分的傻逼。

“好了的话趴一会儿就起来吧，”贺天语气带笑：“你接下来有课没？没课一起去吃个饭？”

“谁要和你吃饭，”莫关山对他竖中指：“我下午还有专业课，恕不奉陪。”

“可是星期三全校下午都不排课，”贺天毫不留情地揭穿他的谎言：“难不成你缺课太多被教授单独约谈？”

“谁单独约谈，老子可是好学生……”莫关山胳膊一撑就想起来给贺天一拳，一不留神又扭到了饱受蹂躏的老腰：“我去。”

“好，好学生可不要乱动，小心落下残疾。”贺天心情很好似的，轻轻拍了拍他的背：“起来吧。”

“不起，让老子在趴一会儿，谁让你刚才使那么大劲儿……”

两人一边说着一边动起了手，莫关山胡乱打着贺天袭来的爪子，丝毫没意识到自己的行径幼稚得像个小学生，正打得起劲，忽听门外“嘭”的一声传来，随即是什么人痛呼的声音：“哎呦！”

莫关山一惊，还没待他从床上撑起身子，贺天的宿舍门便吱呀一声自己打开了。

门口，一个浅色头发的男生正抱着自己的右脚满地乱跳，活像是缺了条腿的神经病圆规，动作夸张得颇有喜感，他脚边，几颗苹果从塑料袋里滚了出来，骨骨碌碌爬了满地。

想必这个奇怪的人是被那袋苹果砸了脚。莫关山盯着那怪人看了片刻，正迟疑着要发问，却听贺天冷声道：“见一。”

连名字也很奇怪。

“哎，”那见一满面心虚，挠头笑笑：“打扰了，对不住，我现在就滚。”

说完他作势转身就要走，却被贺天一把揪住了后领子，拎小鸡似的拎了回来。莫关山听到贺天的语气忽然变得有些危险，那阴沉沉的医学生挑着嘴角，凉凉道：“急什么，回来了就不如说说，在门外站了多久？”

“没，我刚回来，刚回来，”见一求生欲极强地咧着嘴：“你看，我这手还冰着呢……”

贺天挑眉：“是吗？”

“……”

见一在他的逼视下很怂地缩了缩脖子，半晌，才讷讷道：“大概……十分钟前。”

“嗯？”

那人移开了目光，有意无意地往莫关山那边瞟了一眼：“大概……十五分钟之前？”

趴在床上衣冠不整的莫关山：“……”

却见见一脖子一梗，一副视死如归的架势：“我保证，我刚才什么都没听见，听见了也绝不会往外说，说了我明天就被小白鼠咬手指头，被系主任约谈，把福尔马林当汽水喝！”

说着说着，他的表情却莫名猥琐了起来。

莫关山听他越说越不靠谱，盯着他脸上可疑的红晕，忽然想到了自己和贺天方才闹出来的动静——自己压抑的痛呼和粗重的呼吸，贺天时不时问的“疼不疼”，以及铁架床在按摩时被摇晃的细碎响声……再看看自己现在窝在被子里衣着散乱半身不遂的模样，可当真是……

引人遐思。

莫关山猛地从床上弹了起来，一把捋好衣服题好裤子，想踩上运动鞋，却因动作太大把右脚那只踢到了对面床底下。他抱着厚重的外套，一时僵在当场，走也不是留也不是，最后满脑子只剩下一个念头：

老子的清白这下毁了。

“滚，”贺天松开见一的领子，淡淡道：“晚上回来再和你算账。”

见一闻言如蒙大赦，忙不迭滚了，跑到走廊尽头还不忘回过头来喊了一句：“我还有课，先走了，地上苹果是我刚刚在水果超市买的，您两位随便吃。”

贺天看他走远，轻轻关上宿舍门，这才转向早已石化的莫关山：“小莫仔。”

莫关山回魂：“啊？怎么？”

“你啊，”贺天轻轻喟叹一声，线条锋利的眉眼间却似又笑意。他俯下身子，从对面床铺下找回被莫关山踢飞的那只鞋，才伸手撸了一把莫关山毛刺刺的红脑袋：“吃不吃饭？”

莫关山此时像是被突发情况搞傻了，竟没想起来自己之前还立志要打爆贺天的狗头，愣愣地接过那只鞋，而后点点头。

“吃。”


End file.
